AMOR DE MAGIA Y CHAKRA EL HADA Y EL ZORRO
by jigokunophoenix
Summary: Después de su pelea con sasuke en el valle del fin Naruto aparece en un mundo donde la magia es el rey donde aprenderá de esta y demostrarle a todo mundo lo que a cambiado a su regreso embárcate en esta aventura donde lo imposible ahora es posible sorprendete... como todos mis otros fic sera harem
1. Chapter 1

**"AMOR DE MAGIA Y CHAKRA, LA HADA Y EL ZORRO".**

Naruto y fairy tail no me pertenecen son obras maestras de sus respectivos creadores

 **Nuestra historia se centra después de la batalla de naruto contra sasuke en el valle del fin donde solo se puede ver devastación hasta donde permite la vista y nuestro héroe rubio se encontraba en estos momentos despertando en medio de un bosque lleno de vida que se pone a inspeccionar para saber donde se encontraba lo único que recordaba era que impactaba su rasengan con el chidori de sasuke y de repente todo se volvió negro y ahora estaba aquí en medio de un bosque que jamas habia visto cerca de el país del fuego por lo que se detiene cerca de una cueva y preguntarle a sus lindas inquilinas si no sabían donde se encontraba por lo que se sentó y cerro sus ojos en pos de meditación y de pronto se hallaba en medio de una gran pradera que solo se le podía ver verde en toda la distancia.**

 **En el centro habia una gran casa de dos pisos con un diseño entre tradicional y un toque moderno lo que era muy interesante a la vista en la fachada de la mansión se encontraba tallado en madera un enorme zorro de nueve colas auyandole a una luna y frente a este mismo tallado de la misma manera habia un lobo de diez colas este en cambio le aullaba a un sol era hermosa en si, mas alla habia un gran lago el rubio decidio entrar en la casa en busca de sus adoradas inquilinas quienes se encontraban en la sala sentadas en un sillón viendo hacia el y por la apariencia que tenían parecen haber despertado de un sueño.**

 **La primera era una pelirroja de largo cabello hasta media espalda y tenia dos mechones de color negro ojos rojo puro de piel clara pechos copa D cintura delineada vestía un kimono de batalla en color rojo y negro la segunda era una peliblanca de ojos color gris oscuro piel algo pálida pechos de copa doble D bordeando el E y de una cintura perfecta ella vestía un kimono tradicional de color azul lavanda con estampados de hojas.**

 **La pelirroja respondía al titulo de kyubi no youko y la peliblanca a juubi no okami o para el rubio kurama y yukiko aun recordaba como las conoció en diferentes circunstancias a la pelirroja cuando tenia 4 años fue atacado por los aldeanos y algunos shinobis después de haber sido echado del orfanato después de la paliza este quedo en muy mal estado y cayo inconsciente hay fue donde la conoció se encontraba llorando dentro de una enorme celda y pidiendo perdón una y otra vez el se le acerco y le pregunto porque lloraba ella con miedo levanta el rostro y le comienza a contar lo sucedido ese mismo dia hace cuatro años atrás y que por su culpa lo trataban como lo hacían y asi bajo el rostro esperando ser rechazada pero se sorprendió cuando el niño le tomo de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara y el responde que no llore que las chicas bonitas no deben llorar y que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que hagan los aldeanos y asi la perdono ella no pudiendo mas se lanzo a abrazarlo y el niño le corresponde hay es donde ella deja salir todo lo que a sufrido, la pena y la culpa hay en brazos del pequeño, desde ese momento se llevaron de las mil maravillas incluso ella empezó a entrenarlo.**

 **Al segundo año de su entrenamiento es donde conoce a su segunda inquilina incluso la misma zorra se sorprendió de quien era y se preguntaba el como diablos estaba ella ahí, estando los tres reunidos la pelirroja le pregunta como esta aquí si ella pensaba que estaba sellada en la luna, ella le contesto que lo que esta sellado en la luna es su cuerpo terrenal y lo que estaba sellado en la luna era la madre de rikudo quien habia usurpado su cuerpo dando asi nacimiento al demonio de diez colas y el como estaba aquí era simple shinigami al momento de sellarla también la sello a ella esto para guiar al chico de la profecía y heredero de su padre no esta demás decir que eso le valió la inconsciencia a la pelirroja por la información recibida y ni que diga el rubio.**

 **Pero volviendo a lo que le preocupaba iba a preguntar pero las chicas se le adelantaron y esa fue yukiko "se cual es tu pregunta naruto-kun y te explicare todo asi que toma asiento" este asiente y presta atención de lo que le dirán "muy bien veras naruto-kun la razón por la que no reconoces este lugar es porque nos encontramos en otra dimensión la dimensión mágica para ser mas preciso aquí se maneja la magia que es la combinación de energía espiritual y energía natural aquí es llamada eternano no es muy diferente al chakra en realidad dado que con esta energía puedes hacer diferentes cosas desde invocar una simple espada de una dimensión mágica hasta aprender magia de dragones y el como estamos aquí es simple yo nos traje aquí principalmente para que puedas entrenar sin problemas ya no es necesario que mantengas oculto el regalo que te di" termino de explicar la peliblanca a un impactado rubio que estaba recibiendo toda esa información y le parecía increíble lo que se podía hacer aquí con dicha energía y le gustaría aprender sobre ella "oye yukiko-chan y que pasa con la dimensión shinobi no podre volver" pregunto con cierta tristeza el rubio uzumaki "claro que podrás volver naru-kun veras lo interesante de las dimensiones es que el tiempo transcurre de manera distinta mi plan es que entrenes en este mundo aquí 4 años en el mundo shinobi solo pasara 1 año" explico concisa y tranquila la peliblanca eso sorprendió nuevamente al rubio y le pareció muy conveniente y lo aprovecharía muy bien "muy bien eso me gusta cuando empezamos el entrenamiento" pregunto muy entusiasmado el chico eso hizo sonreír a las féminas por ver la determinación del uzumaki.**

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo shinobi mas preciso en konoha estaban hecho un caos al enterarse de la desaparición del rubio uzumaki tsunade movilizo a un par de escuadrones ambu para encontrarlo, sus amigos de generación estaban preocupados por el mencionado bueno todos menos una kunoichi de pelo rosa que responde al nombre de sakura haruno quien le daba igual la perdida del joven uzumaki en cambio ino, hana, y tenten estaban realmente preocupadas por naruto y para sorpresa de mas de uno ellas se trataban como hermanas nadie lo sabia pero cuando eran niñas ellas habían sido atacadas por unos ninjas renegados y estuvieron a punto de ser raptadas sino fuera sido por naruto que las salvo desde entonces se hicieron muy cercanos hasta el punto de enamorarse de el aunque tenían que mantener sus fachadas hasta que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para defenderse por si solas, solo ellas conocían el verdadero poder de naruto y el que ahora este perdido las preocupaba mucho.**

 **Regresando al mundo mágico ya habían pasado unas horas y se podía ver a un rubio entrenando de la manera mas inhumana posible se le podía ver eso si con un millar de clones escalando arboles, caminando sobre el agua, practicando taijutsu y mucho mas nadie lo sabia pero muy pronto conocerían al que sera llamado el dios demonio (kami no oni).**

 **Time skip 2 años después.**

 **Han pasado dos años en la dimensión mágica y nuestro héroe habia progresado en su entrenamiento hasta un nivel increíble se le podria catalogar como un ninja de clase s, en ese tiempo también a aprendido a manipular la magia entre ellas la magia re-equipo, magia take over, magia de cartas, magia celestial, magia dragón slayer del cielo, increíblemente también aprendió runas según le explico yukiko son una versión mágica de el fuinjutsu con la peculiaridad que el puede crear las reglas de dicho sello cuando llevaba ya los dos años de haber llegado a ese mundo tomo la decisión de buscar trabajo para sobre llevarse y estuvo un par de días hasta que un dia común y corriente caminaba por un sendero que lo llevaría hacia la ciudad de magnolia donde se decía existía un gremio de magos que realizaban trabajos a pedido mientras caminaba pensaba en como estarían sus amigos pero salio de sus cavilaciones al ver un poco mas adelante a una chica tirada a un costado del camino y podía ver que estaba en mal estado no grave pero si podía ver que estaba débil el se acerco para ver como estaba cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se quedo estático por la belleza de la chica tenia el cabello largo de un color rojo escarlata piel clara un rostro fino muy lindo portaba también una armadura plateada con una cruz de lado izquierdo kurama en su interior veía esto incrédula por el gran parecido que tenia con la fallecida kushina de nuevo fuera de la mente del rubio procedió a despertar a la chica que por mas que intentaba no respondía por lo que mejor opto por llevarla a un lugar seguro.**

 **Han pasado un par de horas en que el rubio habia encontrado a la chica y esperaba a que despertara y su espera estaba por terminar porque en ese momento la pelirroja empezó a abrir los ojos e inspeccionaba donde se encontraba lo único que recordaba era haber terminado una misión pero por el agotamiento y falta de magia habia caído inconsciente ahora despertaba en una cueva frente a una fogata y en lo que su vista aclaro lo suficiente lo pudo ver, un chico de cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros pero era salvaje (como el de minato pero a su estilo) dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro uno rojo y el otro blanco ceniza tenia los ojos azul ceniza muy llamativo y tenia 3 curiosas marcas en las mejillas ella podía ver que el chico parecía tener su misma edad pero podía sentir que poseía un poder incluso mayor al de el maestro makarov pero ella no se dejaría intimidar sabría quien era ese chico.**

 **En tanto naruto la veía tranquilamente podía sentir que tenia dudas y estaba intranquila "tranquila no te haré daño" hablo el rubio tratando de tranquilizarla pero ella lo veía con desconfianza "porque e de creerte" pregunto tajante " porque si hubiera querido hacerte daño hubiera aprovechado mientras dormías" respondió tranquilo y simple el rubio ella tenia que aceptar que tenia razón por lo que se relajo un poco al tiempo que el rubio le servia algo de comer y ella lo aceptaba no antes de ver que no tuviera algún veneno el rubio la veía interesado podía sentir que era poderosa aunque también sentía una gran soledad y dolor en ella y asi comenzaron a platicar amenamente por alguna razón ella sentía que podía contarle al rubio sobre su pasado sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima.**

 **Con el rubio fue igual se sentía liberado en paz, y asi siguieron platicando de cualquier cosa el le comento que se dirigía a magnolia con la idea de unirse a fairy tail "yo soy de fairy tail puedo guiarte" comento " de verdad, genial cuando partimos" a la pelirroja le salio una gota en la cabeza al ver el entusiasmo del rubio "a primera hora de la mañana partimos, de acuerdo" el rubio asiente ante la idea y asi se fueron a dormir.**

 **A dado paso la noche y el sol comienza a salir dentro de la cueva la primera en despertar fue erza por alguna razón se sentía ligera en paz y habia dormido como nunca antes cuando empezó a levantarse siente que esta sujeta a algo al bajar la mirada no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores a al rostro la razón se encontraba abrazada a un chico rubio que a su punto de vista era muy lindo tanta fue la sorpresa que termino desmayándose sobre el pecho del uzumaki han transcurrido 15 minutos desde que la pelirroja habia despertado para caer desmallada el rubio comenzo a despertar e intento levantarse pero siente un peso extra sobre su pecho.**

 **Cuando baja la mirada un pequeño tono rosa se asomaba por su rostro al ver allí a la pelirroja abrazada a el no quiso despertarla ya que podía ver una gran paz en su hermoso rostro en ese momento la chica en cuestión iba despertando y lo primero que vio al aclarar su vista fue unos ojos azul ceniza muy llamativos causando un sonrojo en ella y separándose de este tan rápido como si estuviera en llamas.**

 **Después del acontecimiento de la mañana llevaban un tiempo caminando y platicaban de madera calmada a una distancia cercana se podía ver la ciudad de magnolia por lo que apresuraron el paso y llegar lo antes posible al gremio una ves frente a las puertas erza pregunto "estas listo" viéndolo a los ojos no sabia a ciencia cierta porque pero le parecían hermosos y la incitaban a querer verlos en todo momento "por supuesto" respondió con entusiasmo mirando a erza aunque lo que mas tenia su atención era su bello cabello escarlata una ves de acuerdo dieron unos pasos dentro del gremio donde al abrirse las puertas llamaron la atención de los presentes entre ellos natsu y gray que al ver a la pelirroja dejaron su pelea y comenzaron a cantar cosas sobre ser buenos amigos otros como cana quien se encontraba bebiendo de un barril de cerveza(me regalas un poco) lucy y mirajane que se encontraban en la barra junto al maestro que el verla "bienvenida erza quien es tu amigo" pregunto el viejo maestro "el es naruto y quiere unirse al gremio maestro" respondió "ohh muy bien no veo problema pero me gustaría hacerte una prueba no te importara cierto chico" pregunto el maestro podía sentir algo del poder del chico al lado de erza y sus ojos mostraban alguien que determinado e indomable "no tengo problema, contra quien o quienes me enfrentare" pregunto con una sonrisa de zorro y se podían ver sus colmillos dándoles algunos escalofríos a algunos.**

 **El maestro se lo pensó por un momento la verdad solo habia pensado enfrentarlo contra gray o natsu pero en la mirada del chico podía ver que quería un reto por lo que al pensarlo un rato respondió "mmm... te enfrentaras con natsu, gray, elfman, erza y mirajane que te parece" los nombrados asi como los demás miembros que se encontraban presentes se sorprendieron que el viejo pusiera a dos magas clase "S" contra un novato era demasiado pero cuando vieron al rubio tenia una sonrisa depredadora "perfecto donde pelearemos" pregunto emocionado por poder probar los resultados sobre su entrenamiento y poner a prueba la técnica de la abuela tsunade "sigueme" y tomaron camino fuera del gremio a un campo de entrenamiento que le recordaban un poco al bosque de la muerte naruto se puso en medio del campo y sus contrincantes frente a este a unos cuantos metros "muy bien este es un combate de prueba están los contrincantes listos" estos asienten "yosh estoy encendido" pronuncio un pelirosa con sus manos rodeadas de fuego un pelinegro y un peliblanco asienten y las magas clase "S" solo esperaban al comienzo del combate "COMIENCEN".**

 **Al decir esas palabras natsu salio disparado en contra de naruto quien lo esperaba habia aprendido gracias a sus inquilinas que apresurarse en una batalla era peligroso justo cuando natsu se encontraba frente a el "karyu no tekken:puño de hierro del dragón de fuego" y con sus manos en llamas comenzo a lanzar golpes al rubio que los esquivaba sin problemas el chico se veía que era fuerte pero muy impulsivo y descoordinado con sus movimientos cuando se canso de esquivar empezó a atacar por su parte natsu no esquivaba tan bien los golpes como naruto y le costaba mucho retenerlos ya que eran muy fuertes en eso tubo un descuido y tropezó cayendo al suelo momento que aprovecho el rubio quien de un salto se lanzo con la intención de darle un golpe que lo dejara fuera de combate cuando el golpe estuvo cerca el pelirosa logra escabullirse y colocarse al lado de sus compañeros respirando algo agitado solo para que al alzar la mirada viera el momento en que el puño de naruto tocara tierra el cual al hacer contacto solo se escucho un "BOOOOM" levantando una gran cortina de polvo todos los mirones tenían la vista cual canicas al ver la fuerza del pelirrubio pero lo que los asusto un poco fue que al dispersarse la cortina pudo verse a naruto con el puño todavía extendido pero mas que todo estaba en medio de un cráter de unos 20 metros de ancho y unos 4 de profundidad.**

 **El maestro veía esto en shock mientras pensaba "t..tiene una fuerza monstruosa casi tanto como gildarts con esos dos de seguro me iré a la ruina" era lo que pensaba asumiendo que naruto sea igual de destructivo que sus hijos con los mirones todos tenían un mismo pensamiento "nota mental: nunca meterme entre su puño y su receptor" con los contrincantes estos hablaban entre si "tiene una fuerza parecida a gildarts" examino titania viendo el daño causado por ese puño "es cierto crees que use la misma magia" pregunto la peliblanca "no lo se" respondió gray algo nervioso "el es el hombre" fue todo lo que dijo el strauss menor y natsu pues "CASI ME APLASTA DE UN GOLPE" en eso todos no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo justo en ese momento naruto hablo "eres bueno pudiste escapar aunque aun no domino muy bien el byakugo no juinjutsu "jutsu fuerza de un centenar" apenas domino un 40 por ciento de el" eso los puso azul del miedo sin excepción solo domina un 40 por ciento y es mas fuerte que el as de fairy tail.**

 **En ese momento tanto erza, mirajane, y los otros tres decidieron ponerse serios erza se cambio a la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego mirajane hizo uso de su magia take over transformándose en la demonio elfman trasformo sus brazos en roca gray creo lanzas de hielo y natsu tenia sus puños encendidos y se lanzaron contra el rubio mientras este los veía y tenia una charla con sus bellas inquilinas "(no puedo negar que son fuertes pero atacan siempre de frente" comento naruto "es cierto pero están determinados" expreso kurama "deberías terminar con esto rápido naruto-kun recuerda que todavía debemos buscar donde hacer una casa para descansar" comentaba la peliblanca mientras analizaba a los oponentes del rubio "estoy de acuerdo, bueno nos vemos chicas)" termino y volvió al presente en ese momento su cuerpo empezó a brillar cosa que sorprendió a todos en especial a erza esa magia era la misma que la suya creía que nadie mas la podía usar pero aquí frente a ella estaba alquilen que si podía "re-equipo" fue lo que escucharon de naruto al dejar de brillar se podía apreciar a naruto enfundado en una armadura (como la de seiya de caballeros del zodiaco cuando renacen por la sangre de saori solo que en color rojo cobalto y gris ceniza) la espada como la de ichigo en bankai solo que en medio de la hoja cruzaba un relámpago rojo "raiyu no yoroi:armadura emperador del rayo".**

 **Bien ahora si todos estaban sin palabras este tipo usaba la misma magia que la maga pelirroja y esta por demás decir que se veía increíble por su parte erza veía maravillada la hermosura de esa armadura y quería tener una como esa "aka shogeki:impacto rojo" pronuncio naruto dando un tajo al aire del cual salio una cuchilla roja relampagueante dirigida hacia elfman que no se esperaba eso dándole de lleno y electrocutandolo cayendo al suelo inconsciente sorprendiéndolos aun mas de un solo golpe derroto al menor de los strauss naruto no se quedo hay desapareciendo su armadura realizo posiciones de mano y pronuncio "shakuton:habashira:(elemento quemar: pilar de fuego)" soplando una linea de fuego naranja y blanco que se volvió un pilar gigante que se dirigía hacia gray quien para tratar de defenderse creo un muro de hielo mientras natsu se paraba frente a este con la intención de comercelo cuando el fuego llego paso algo que nadie jamas creyó ver natsu recibió quemaduras en sus brazos de segundo grado y el muro de hielo de gray fue derretido y este por el intenso calor cayo desmallado mirajane se habia elevado en el aire para cubrirse mientras que erza iba a cortar a través de fuego pero al ver lo sucedido a natsu decidio quitarse del medio.**

 **"es i..imposible natsu fue quemado pero se supone que el fuego no lo daña" pronuncio en shock lucy cana estaba en el mismo estado al igual que todos mientras que el maestro "(eso no era fuego normal fue capas de quemar a natsu y ya a dejado fuera de combate a tres de ellos)" pensaba con muchas dudas en su cabeza ahora solo faltaba ver su combate con las chicas y hablando de las mencionadas ellas estaban algo nerviosas por lo visto por lo que mejor se ponían serias y dejaron salir su poder por lo que eran conocidas como grandes magas clase S naruto veía esto y tenia que admitir que eran fuerte igual que jiraiya y tsunade o por hay va el asunto si ellas irían en serio el también lo haría asi que de apoco fue dejando salir tanto su magia como su chakra que de por si era grande aunado al hecho que al ser el contenedor de los dos bijus mas fuertes y sus sellos especiales calculaba que en uno años seria capas de igualar a hashirama en su mejor momento, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzo a agrietarse y a levitar algunas piedras el viento a su alrededor se volvió violento y alzaba sus cabellos.**

 **Los que presenciaban esto estaban petrificados ante tal cantidad de poder casi alcanzaba a gildarts que por cierto sin que nadie lo supiera estaba viendo el encuentro oculto y estaba realmente impresionado este chico seria capas de darle pelea e años por otro lado estaba el equipo raiyunshuu y laxus viendo también el encuentro y estaban anonadados aunque laxus veía esto con arrogancia pensando que no era gran cosa.**

 **Con mirajane y erza si antes estaban nerviosas ahora no sabían como estar claramente el rubio era por mucho mas fuerte que ellas y sabían que no podrían ganarle pero también estaban emocionadas y ... excitadas por este combate "bueno a sido un buen combate pero no me gustaría hacerles daño a chicas lindas por lo que debo terminar esto" comento naruto e hizo algunos sellos "mugen:(ilusión demoníaca:sueño de primavera)" una vez que lanzo el genjutsu estas cayeron dormidas mientras regresaban a la normalidad antes de que tocaran el suelo fueron sostenidas por naruto quien la cargo sin problemas y las recostó bajo un árbol todos estaban sorprendidos este chico habia derrotado a tres de los mas fuerte y a dos magas clase "S" sin sudar una gota cuando salieron de su shock se acercaron rápidamente a naruto y los demás cuando estuvieron hay vieron como todos estaban inconscientes bueno menos 2 que se les podía ver una hermosa sonrisa los que conocían a erza cuando vieron esa sonrisa les dio un escalofrió tan espantoso que casi se morían y pensaban "EL APOCALIPSIS ERZA SONRIENDO" naruto entonces procedió a curarles las heridas con su magia dragón slayer al cabo de unos minutos todos despertaron "bien naruto ganaste y para serte sincero me sorprende que vencieras también a erza y a mira bienvenido al gremio donde quieres la marca y de que color" naruto lo pensó por un rato y disimuladamente aunque no para esta veía a erza o mas preciso su cabello haciendo que se sonrojara levemente "en mi pecho rojo escarlata con gris plateado" sus dos colores favoritos que curiosamente eran los colores de cabello de kurama, yukiko, erza y mira se quito la parte superior de su ropa causando que las mujeres presentes se pusieran rojas por el cuerpo que tenia aunque algunos pudieron ver una gran cicatriz a la altura del corazón para después prestar atención a unos extraños sellos que cubrían parte de su cuerpo ya con la marca naruto nuevamente se vistió y en ese momento llovieron las preguntas empezando con erza "oye naruto como eres tan fuerte teniendo la misma edad que nosotros" "eso es porque entreno desde muy joven y hasta desfallecer" contesto y era el turno de natsu "porque no pude comer tus llamas" hizo una pregunta muy acertada el pelirosa y que todos querían saber "eso es fácil, esa llama es resultado de la fusión de viento y fuego dando nacimiento a otro elemento de mas poder" explico sorprendiéndolo.**

 **Y ahora fue el turno de makarov de preguntar la pregunta mas importante de todas "naruto que son esas marcas en tu cuerpo" los demás también querían saber "esas marcas son un sello jiji, para ser mas preciso son sellos de supresión, de resistencia y adaptación, verán mi poder crece de manera exponencial por ellos el de supresión que restringe el 60 por ciento de mi poder el de resistencia par entrenar mi cuerpo y el de adaptación para irme adaptando poco a poco a mi poder mientras lo voy controlando" termino de explicar naruto tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados por lo que no pudo ver la reacción de todos algunos se desmallaron otros estaban azul del miedo y otros ya querían pasar al otro mundo en mas algunos juraban ver a sus familiares que los llamaban, erza y mira tenían una mirada entre lujuriosa y depredadora viendo al rubio, gildarts estaba emocionado por querer pelear contra el y laxus estaba furioso por lo que escuchaba no le daría a nadie mas el puesto del mas fuerte.**

 **Ya con los ánimos relajados todos iban de regreso al gremio "bien chicos es hora de la bienvenida de naruto al estilo de fairy tail" comento el pequeño maestro y todos con grandes sonrisas gritaron "FIESTA" y asi el rubio ninja se unió a fairy tail.**

 **Mientras esto sucedía en la dimensión mágica en la dimensión shinobi habia pasado seis meses desde la desaparición de naruto tsunade estaba triste por no haber encontrado aun al rubio pero estaba mas o menos tranquila ya que jiraiya le habia dicho que el nombre de naruto aun seguía presente en el contrato de los sapos.**

 **Para shizune tampoco a sido de ayuda el no saber nada de su hermanito y se le veía decaída, aunque las mas devastadas eran ino, hana y tenten quienes seguían sin saber de su rubio ojiazul en esos seis meses se habían hecho mas unidas y entrenaban juntas casi siempre aunque hana fuera chunin se las arreglaba para juntarse con ellas también ino rompió su amistad con sakura al ver que esta ni se preocupaba por naruto tan solo hasta hace 1 mes cuando tsunade decidio dar a conocer el linaje de naruto que esta se intereso asi como algunas otras kunoichis que solían estar tras de sasuke y algunas civiles, las tres amigas para sentirse cerca del rubio pidieron permiso a sus padres de poder vivir en el apartamento de naruto ya que en la mansión no podían por estar sellada y solo naruto la podria abrir aunque lo mas relevante de recordar es el momento en que tanto ino como tenten le pidieron a tsunade, shizune anko y kurenai que las entrenaran para poder encontrar al rubio estas cuando vieron sus miradas vieron determinación y un mundo de amor para con el uzumaki esto también le hizo pensar a kurenai que su alumna la tendrá muy difícil para enamorar al rubio.**

 **Con el permiso de sus padres las chicas ya llevaban tres meses viviendo en el departamento del rubio el cual por cierto no estaba en muy buenas condiciones y decidieron arreglarla ahora parecía un palacio en comparación a como era antes y en este momento podemos ver a las 3 reunidas en la sala "extraño a naruto-kun" menciono una aburrida rubia "igual yo" concordaron las otras como extrañaban a su adorado uzumaki "(naruto-kun)" pensaron todas antes de salir del departamento con rumbo hacia sus senseis...**

 ** _y corte señores ante ustedes les presento este nuevo proyecto siendo un crossover de naruto y fairy tail ya vimos un poco de lo sucedido después de la desaparición de naruto y su llegada a fiore dudas, preguntas, desconciertos, consejos todos son bienvenidos nos leemos... ja ne.._**


	2. Regreso y rescatando a gaara

"REGRESO A LAS TIERRAS ELEMENTALES, RESCATANDO AL KAZEKAGE".

Han sucedido algunas cosas tanto buenas como malas en ambos mundos en tan solo dos años , en ambos mundo por un lado en el mundo magico fue la milagrosa salvacion de los miembros de fairy tail en la isla tenrou gracias a las goduo-dama de naruto habilidad que gano al controlar por completo el regalo de yukiko solo por eso no quedaron congelados, luego de eso vino la participacion en los grandes juegos magicos donde nuevamente gracias a los entrenamientos que naruto les impartia ganaron dichos juegos obteniendo el titulo de el gremio mas fuerte de fiore pero no todo fue bueno ya que en su tercera participacion en dichos juegos fueron atacados por dragones que habia llegado alli a traves de la puerta eclipse para ser salvados por natsu, naruto, erza y la reintegrada mirajane ganandose el reconocimiento de el mismo rey de fiore.

Otra cosa que sucedió tiempo despues fue algo que el rubio aun pensaba que seguia soñando pues las chicas siendo erza, mirajane, lissana, wendy, kana, kagura, la mismisima ultear se le declararon al mismo tiempo no era algo que ellas habian planeado pero por cosas del destino terminaron declarandose todas al mismo tiempo al rubio en shock menos mal que les habia contado de donde era en realidad y el pequeño problema de las multiples esposas a causa de su clan por lo que preguntandoles si estaban bien con eso y ganandose un rotundo si con una gran sonrisa las acepto tambien daba las gracias al cielo que les comento de sus inquilinas que aunque ya podian salir del sello sin problemas preferian mantenerse alli.

Despúes de eso paso un tiempo y llego el momento que nadie esperaba la aparicion de zeref el hermano mayor de natsu fue una batalla que la mejor manera de describirla es titanica donde al final entre naruto y natsu pudieron darle muerte al mago oscuro y sellando su magia con runas y sellos en una pequeña luna creada por el uzumaki enviandola donde nadie podria usarla nunca mas de esa batalla algunos magos perecieron pero nuevamente fue resuelto por el chico que a estas alturas se habia ganado el apodo de kami no oni "(dios demonio)" al ser uno de los muy pero muy pocos que podian enfrentarse a los demonio y salir vencedor con heridas minimas quien revivio a todos incluyendo a la primera maestra del gremio mavis vermillion quien le salto en un abrazo al uzumaki quien ya agotado cayo inconsciente.

De eso habia pasado un tiempo y todo estaba regresando a la calma cosa que fue aprovechada por naruto y les propuso matrimonio a todas las chicas incluyendo a sus inquilinas quienes aceptaron de inmediato aunque cuando este se lo propuso a mavis todos cayeron en sorpresa y mas de uno preguntaba el porque de eso nada mas para aumentar mas su sorpresa al saber que ellos charlaban cada vez que ella se aparecia tanto fue su contacto que se terminaron enamorando bajo la promesa de que el la reviviria en cuanto terminara de dominar su poder es por ello que le estaba pidiendo ser su esposa cabe decir que ninguno de los hombre podia creer eso sobre todo el maestro makarov y por las chicas bueno ellas encontraban muy lindo que naruto hiciera eso por la primera maestra del gremio, luego de ese extraño momento para algunos llego el dia de la boda donde toda magnolia y algunos cuantos gremios conocidos asistieron que sin duda alguna seria una fiesta para recordar llegando asi el dia en que nuestro joven heroe de regresar a su propio mundo claro que no regresara solo pues sus flamantes esposas se iran con el lo que nos deja en el momento actual donde todos se despiden hasta otra ocacion una vez terminadas las despedidas naruto creo el portal por el que cruzaron hacia las naciones elementales.

Mientras eso sucedió en el mundo de la magia en las naciones ninja habian sucedido algunas cosas entre esas eran la increible subida de habilidades de tres chicas que bajo todo pronostico superaron las espectativas de sus maestros pero ellos sabian el porque de esto y tenia un nombre naruto ellas se esforzaron al maximo con tal de encontrar a naruto que aunque ya alla pasado un año exacto no perdian las esperanzas de encontrarlo y actualmente una ya era jounin y las otras dos chunin de elite y se habian convertido en unas de las mas hermosas de la aldea lo que causaba que tras de ellas hubieran algunos interesados.

Con los novatos la cosa era un poco diferente aunque tambien entrenaran con la idea de que podrian encontrar a su amigo tambien tenian presente la posibilidad del peor escenario con una pelirosa de gran frente ella tambien queria encontrarlo pero por motivos diferentes ya que ella lo queria ahora que sabia que era de un clan incluso mas famoso que el uchiha quizas podia explotar el enamoramiento que tenia el "(rubio)" por ella y poder adentrarse en su clan ella fue medianamente entrenada por tsunade pero como la misma habia visto un poco las inteniones de la haruno no le enseño sus tecnicas unicas solo hinata y tenten las aprendieron.

Con los civiles y ancianos del consejo estos habian propuesto que fueran obtenidas las tecnicas y la herencia del yondaime y kushina y se les fueran entregadas para según ellos volver mas poderosa a konoha solo para ganarse una amenaza de jiraiya de que si se les ocurria meter mano en la herencia de naruto el mismo los mataria y les daria sus cadaveres a los animales que viven en el bosque de la muerte dejandolos a todos callados y temblando ante la amenaza.

Otro que tambien hacia todo lo posible por encontrar a naruto era gaara desde que asumio la posicion de kage no a dejado de buscar al uzumaki quien fue el que lo saco de su oscuridad los demas pueblos asi como cierta organización al enterarse de su desaparicion tambien iniciaron su busqueda pero por mas que lo buscaban no lo encontraban era como si fuera esfumado del mundo y no sabian la verdad de sus palabras.

En esos momentos en una isla que se encuentra rodeada de poderosos remolinos donde hubo señales de una antigua aldea que ahora se encontraba en ruinas se abria un extraño portal de donde salieron unas cuantas personas que no eran otros mas que naruto y sus esposas que habian arribado a lo que en su momento fue conocido como uzushiogakure no sato la aldea de sus ancestros y la razon de llegar alli era que habia decidido levantar nuevamente uzu pero esta vez de una manera unica y sin tiempo que perder se pusieron manos a la obra mientras kurama y yukiko invocaban una gran cantidad de zorros y lobos y los enviaron a recolectar la mayor cantidad de informacion desde la partida de naruto de ese mundo.

Time skip 2 años despues.

Han transcurrido 2 largos años desde que naruto habia comenzado la reconstruccion de uzu que con la ayuda de sus chicas sus clones y unos cuantos aliados le tomo tan solo 1 año y el siguiente fue capaz de alzarse al mundo ninja una vez mas pero habia algo diferente en el simbolo de la aldea pues a parte del remolino sobre este se encontraba un muy curioso dibujo siendo este el emblema de fairy tail que portaba todo ninja de uzu con que fin se preguntaran pues es muy simple naruto decidio incorporarlo como un homenaje para el lugar que lo acepto por quien era y por que solo aquellos que portaban esta marca podian entrar libremente a la aldea cualquier otro no podria hacerlo por ningun medio a menos que les sea puesta una marca temporal que se borrara una vez hallan salido de la villa.

Tambien en ese tiempo naruto pudo obtener una cantidad muy importante de informacion reunida por las convocatorias de kurama y yukiko que le seria muy util en un futuro cercaño y por eso puso a cargo de todo eso a una de sus chicas quien fue y sigue siendo conocida como la "hada estratega" ya que podia pensar en un sin fin de estrategias posible y naruto podia decir sin error a equivocarse que su esposa rubia era por mucho mas inteligente que cualquier miembro del clan nara.

Otra de las cosas que se entero fue de la constante busqueda de las diferente naciones de su persona asi como la organización criminal akatsuki quienes hace poco habian comenzado a moverse en la captura de los jinchuriki esto por su puesto molesto a naruto y ni que decir de kurama y yukiko quienes querian hacerlos polvo por querer cazar a sus hermanos/hijos como animales pero naruto consiguio calmarlas un poco prometiendoles que el haria todo en su poder por rescatar a sus hermanos de carga.

Siendo la primera una chica peliverde de ojos color naranja piel bronceada top blanco mentolado y short negro corto tipo falda a su espalda colgaba un cilindro de color rojo a modo de mochila en su brazo portaba una banda de taki esta chica era fuu la jinchuriki de choumei conocida como nanabi, ella fue salvada por naruto en una de sus cruzadas en busca de mas aliados que quieran una nueva oportunidad ademas de salir a caminar un poco, ella estaba por ser capturada pero fue salvada en el ultimo momento y llevada a uzu naruto no los enfrento directamente no por que pudiera con ellos seria demasiado facil para el, la razon de no hacerlo fue la de no dar a saber aun de su regreso y porque debia de curar a fuu de sus heridas cuando estuvo ya curada naruto la integro como ninja de uzu.

La peliverde estaba mas que agradecida con el chico por haberla salvado ya que estaba segura de que esa fuera sido su muerte por lo que se prometio en ser su mas leal shinobi como una manera de retribuir un poco aunque quien sabe y mas adelante se volvian algo mas.

Con erza y kagura ellas eran las encargadas de entrenar a un grupo de shinobis en el uso de la espada volviendolos especialistas en estas tanto asi que dejaban como un juego de niños el "asesinato silencioso" de kirigakure, mientras que con mirajane, lissana y wendy estaban a cargo de la mayoria de las fuerzas de uzu con entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la mejora de sus ataques fisicos mediante su elemento a base de magia era algo muy interesante para ellas ver que podian aprender algo de magia y aunque nunca podrian compararse con usuarios originales tampoco quiere decir que adquirieran cierto nivel del mismo.

Kana y ultear les enseñaban magia de cartas y de hielo en bajo nivel ademas descubrieron que juntando sus habilidades podian crear grandes sorpresas en sus oponentes fue por accidente que lo descubrieron pero daban gracias que fuese asi ya que podia crear muchas trampas y sorpresas mismas que fueron diseñadas y repartidas en todos los puntos estrategicos de la aldea asi como en hospitales, campos de entrenamiento, y demas cosas incluso los civiles las portaban si se encontraran en peligro esta se activaria para protegerlos.

Mientras eso sucedia con las chicas magicas, kurama y yukiko se encargaban de el espionaje de la aldea junto a la capacitacion elemental de los shinobis aunque de ves en cuando se les unia mavis para la capacitacion en las ilusiones a base de magia convirtiendo asi a los ninjas de uzu una fuerza de temer cuando se diera a conocer abiertamente ya que hasta ahora solo unos pocos pueblos sabian sobre su renacimiento siendo estos haru no kuni, cha no kuni, oni no kuni quien se unio a naruto despues de que este ayudara a su sacerdotisa con la eliminacion de un demonio llamado moryu y su sellado permanente con runas y fuinjutsu aunque todavia recordaban un pequeño detalle de ese momento algo relacionado con pasarle su poder a su siguiente descendiente y que el uzumaki la ayudaria pero ya verian eso con mas calma y por ultimo estaba hoshigakure no sato "(aldea escondida en la estrella)" convirtiendose asi en una de las aldeas con mas tratados comerciales en el continente dandole una economia sin presendentes y un avance tecnológico unico gracias a la ayuda de sus chicas y haru no kuni esta era sin dudas la aldea mas moderna en existencia hasta ahora.

Lo que nos lleva al momento actual con naruto en su oficina firmando papeles con ayuda de sus clones "(bendito seas nidaime hokage)" daba las gracias en su mente ante dicho jutsu creado por tobirama el cual en estos momentos se encontraba sobre un altar recibiendo alabanzas de sus congeneres al crear tan celestial tecnica, en ese momento frente al uzukage aparecieron dos de sus esposas algo alteradas siendo estas kurama y yukiko llamando la atencion del chico "naruto-kun es una emergencia" comento kurama "que sucede kura-chan" pregunto "es gaara a sido capturado por miembros de akatsuki, en este momento deben estar preparados para la extreccion de shukaku" explico rapidamente "saben quienes fueron" volvio a preguntar "hai, fueron deidara y sasori según shinto tienen un dia de ventaja ademas de que la arena a pedido ayuda a konoha ahora mismo deben estar rastreandolo" contesto yukiko mientras el rubio lentamente se ponia de pie con el seño algo fruncido "neko" llamo "hai naruto-sama" se arrodillo una conocida peliverde "llama a erza-chan, kagura-chan y mavis-chan por favor" pidio amablemente "hai" respondio y desaparecio en un puf de humo mientras naruto pensaba "(a llegado el momento de que uzu renazca, voy por ti amigo mio)" en ese momento aparecieron las chicas "que sucede naruto-kun" interrogo la chica rubia por lo que el rubio las puso al tanto de la situacion "por eso estaras a cargo mientras vuelvo mavis-chan" dandole un pequeño beso que sonrojo un poco a la mencionada "es momento de irnos chicas" y ganando un asentimiento de todas desaparecieron en un as de luz con direccion al lugar de la extraccion ya que gracias a las invocaciones de las chicas sabian el lugar exacto.

Por otro lado con rumbo al mismo lugar que el rubio y sus chicas iban un pequeño grupo de busqueda de konoha y una ninja de la arena el grupo de la hoja iba conformado por kakashi, sakura, sai un miembro de raiz, ino, tenten, y hana inuzuka quienes fueron puestas en el equipo como apoyo ya que cuando tsunade se entero de lo sucedido quiso ayudar en todo lo posible al que era uno de los mejores amigos del rubio uzumaki que aunque todavia no habian encontrado por lo menos harian todo lo posible por ayudar al kazekage en honor del chico.

Lo que nos lleva al momento actual donde iban a gran velocidad luego de haber luchado con un extraño clon de itachi uchiha para que al llegar al punto de encuentro se toparan con el equipo restante de gay siendo lee y neji "tarde como siempre no kakashi" pregunto el cejon mayor vestido de verde "al menos llegamos no" respondio perezosamente cuando el otro sensei estaba por responder en el rio un as de luz se formo de repente frente a la roca que bloqueaba la entrada del as de luz aparecieron unas cuantas personas siendo uno un rubio de pelo largo asemejandose un poco al de uchiha madara con un mechon rojo negrusco y otro gris ceniza y ojos gris ceniza con un toque de azul vestia una camiseta negra sobre esta una chaqueta roja con los kanjis de okami(lobo) y kitzune(zorro) en su espalda una capa gris con un simbolo de varios cirgulos concentricos entre si y tres tomoes en cada circulo y arriba de este nueve magatamas rojas en fila unos pantalones rojos algo olgados y botas de combate negras con una lista blanca (como las de natsu).

Detras de el se encontraban cuatro chicas realmente hermosas una pelirroja que le causo un shock a los senseis de mayor edad por su gran parecido con la difunta kushina de ojos chocolate portaba una extraña armadura de cintura para arriba con un simbolo extraño y sobre este algo parecido a una cruz amarilla una falda azul poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y unas botas en su cintura colgaba una espada ancha que se les hizo parecida a la forma de la kusanagi pero nada mas, a su lado se encontraba una pelinegra de hermosas facciones de ojos oscuros y expresion seria ella vesria una traje blanco y falda con detalles en azul purpura y una katana larga y otro extraño simbolo las ultimas dos chicas son kurama y yukiko que iban vestidas con kimonos de batalla modificado rojo sangre para la kitsune y azul cielo para yukiko olvide mencionar que cada una portaba el espiral uzumaki en sus vestimentas.

Naruto y las chicas ya se habian dado cuenta de sus presencias pero le restaron importacia mientras que con los mencionados los veian analiticamente mientras pensaban "(quienes son y porque estan aqui)" pensaba el peliplata y el de corte de tazon"(estos sujetos son peligrosos, sobre todo ese rubio tiene un chakra monstruoso al igual que dos de esas chicas aunque porque no puedo ver chakra en las otras mas que algo que entra en sus cuerpos constantemente)" se preguntaba el ojiperla del grupo "(chaa quienes son ese sujeto y esas zorras)" no hace falta ser un genio para saber quien pensaba eso, sai solo los veia con una sonrisa por demas falsa ino y tenten tenian los mismos pensamientos "(porque siento peligro de ellos y lo mas importante porque se me hace familiar el rubio)" solo habia una persona que se cristalizaron los ojos ya que si su olfato no la engañaba entonces por fin lo encontraron "(es el, estoy segura de que es el al fin apareciste...)" "naruto-kun" pronuncio en un murmullo hana con algunas lagrimas en los ojos feliz ino y tenten quienes eran las mas cercanas a la inuzuka y cuando escucharon ese murmullo quedaron en shock con lagrimas formandose en sus ojos al fin despues de tanto espera y busqueda lo habian encontrado nada podia ser mejor en ese momento aunque tenian una duda quienes eran las chicas que lo acompañaban pero ya lo averiguarian ahora solo querian estar con el, y lee bueno el solo pensaba algo respecto a subir una colina de manos con una roca atada a su cintura ¿? si mejor dejarlo con sus pensamientos raros.

 _Ohayo mis amig s_ _lectores estoy muy feliz de que lean mis historias y dandoles las gracias por sus diferentes comentarios y opiniones que me han dado una idea para un trabajo muy especial el cual para adelantarles sera un multi-crossover osea con diferentes personajes de distintos animes aunque la mayoria seran chicas el cual iniciara con el encuentro de naruto con shizuka de nadeshiko asi que si tienen algun personaje especial que quieran dentro del proyecto los invito a participar en el quiero aclarar que es posible que sean entre unas 15 a 20 chicas aunque puede que haigan otras mas eso depende de como se desarrolle el proyecto pero con la idea que tengo puede que valla bastante bien, tambien cabe la posibilidad de algunas revividas todo depende de sus opiniones._

 _Otro punto que quiero aclarar es que siento tardarme tanto pero me a costado un poco el poder recuperar cada capitulo que tenia como adelanto de mis fics pero aunque el progreso es lento me alegra decir que ya casi los tengo pero tardare un poco en subirlas entre ellas "el guardian de las dimensiones", "el rey shinobi" desde que se me habia dañado la compu pero ya vamos._

 _Ante de que se me olvide debo decirles que con respecto a "los 5 emperadores shinobi" tardara un poco mas que las otras ya que quiero realizar una trama basada en naruto con algunos enemigos de sora no otoshimono y quizas uno que otro por hay por lo que estoy buscando un co-escritor para quien este interesado puede contactar conmigo "kitzune4582_ _"_ _por medio de gmail y ponernos de acuerdo en lo que se hara asi que hasta pronto nos vemos en otra actualizacion ja en..._


	3. anuncio

HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES SE QUE SE HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO DONDE HABIA ESTADO QUE NO HE SUBIDO NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES SUCEDE QUE DESDE HACE UNOS MESES OBTUVE UN NUEVO TRABAJO Y NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR A LO CUAL LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO DAR AVISO ANTES PERO AHORA ESTOY AQUI PARA DECIRLES QUE MUY PERO MUY PRONTO VOLVERE A LAS ANDADAS CON NUEVOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERENLOS JA NE...

JIGOKUNOPHOENIX FUERA MUY PRONTO NOS LEEREMOS NUEVAMENTE.


End file.
